New Moon alternate ending
by Maxi Fallon
Summary: bella didn't jump off the cliff and Edward came back. this is a crap summery but i don't know how else to put it. it's just a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I've had this idea for a while now and I thought this would be a great time to write it cause I was bored. ****So basically this is (in just one way) how I think it would go down if Bella didn't jump off the cliff and Edward came back later. Because you know he would have eventually if she didn't jump. He said so himself, and I quote 'I was coming back anyway. Before Rosalie told me the news, I was already past trying to live through one week at a time, or even a day. It was only a matter of time – and not much of it – before I show up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like that'. Now if that isn't sweet, romantic and commitment then I don't know what is.**

**This is just a one-shot but I might add another one if I get enough reviews asking for another. If I do it will be the same thing but in a different way.**

**Okay enough of this, moving on to the actual thing.**

**Btw I don't own twilight. I'm just a fanfic writer.**

**New Moon alternate ending**

**Bella's pov**

I sighed as the bell rang, ending another school day. It had been a week since I had thought about jumping off the cliff but decided against it. I mean I'd love to hear Edward's voice, but a jump like that could kill me. I couldn't do that to Charlie or mom or Jake.

Angela met me out the front of the gym.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Angela."

I smiled halfheartedly at her. We started to walk towards the parking lot.

"So are you going to Jacob's again today?" she asked me.

"I guess so. I mean I don't really have anything else to do."

"You know you seem to spend a lot of time on the reservation these days."

I just shrugged. We continued talking about nothing in particular. When we got to the parking lot Angela gasped

"Oh my gosh, Bella look!"

I looked in the direction she was and gasped. There parked next to my truck was a shinny, silver Volvo and standing next to is was...no it can't be. I must be hallucinating. But Angela saw him too so he must be here. Really here. I stared wide eyed at him.

"Edward." I whispered.

He saw me and he smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. I felt my heart and what little amount of will not to go over to him melt in that second. I couldn't help what I did next.

"EDWARD!"

I squealed in joy and ran to him. When I was close to him I literally jumped into his arms, wrapping mine tight around his neck. He arms went around my waist, holding me to him

"Bella, I missed you so much. Everything I told you that day in the woods was a lie. I never wanted to leave you. It killed me to tell you those horrible things, but I wanted you to had a normal happy human life, so I lied. I love you, I never stopped. Please forgive me, please tell me you'll take me back after everything I put you through."

"Oh Edward. I missed you too. I understand that you wanted me to have a normal life but my life has never been normal, even before I met you. Yes I forgive you, I forgave you long ago. As for the taking you back, I've been waiting for you to return to my arms since the day you left. I'd be an idiot not to take the man of my dreams back into my life."

With all that said he pulled me in for the most passionate kiss ever. I knew the second our lips met that he was back to stay and I would never lose him again. As for the hole in my heart, it felt as if it was never there to begin with. I was so happy to have my true love back. I knew that there was probably many people staring at us but I couldn't find it in me to care. Though I would of loved to see the look on Jessica and Lauren's faces if they saw this.

All that really mattered to me right now was that I was back in Edwards arms where we both belonged. The rest could wait.

**What did you think? I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you thought by pressing the little button under this that says review and remember if you want me to write another version of this or just put it in someone eases pov like Edward or maybe Jessica's, ask and you shall receive. But for now I'm going to bed, I stayed up later to write this. IT'S MIDNIGHT NOW GUYS AND I'M TIRED! So anyway bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**I'm back peoples.**

**I was asked to write another so I wrote another.**

**This one is basically the same as the first but from Edward's pov, I changed it in a few ways, and I added on to it.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Moon alternate ending<strong>

**Edward's pov**

It's been a long time since I saw my Bella and I'm missing her like crazy. I'm trying not to think about her but I can't get her out of my head.

I always see her smile in my head and hear her laugh ringing in my ears. I still feel her touch linger on my skin and with every breath I take, I smell and taste her scent. Even after all these months she still holds my heart.

I feel empty without her. It's like I'm hollow, like everything inside me, everything I am, is still with her. Every single day I feel the sorrow of my loss and the pain from my broken heart. For most of my life I never thought a cold, dead heart could break. That is until mine did.

The pain and guilt hit me in single waves – wave after wave every time I was reminded of her or I thought about her. This was happening now. Wave after wave hit me because I just couldn't help my thoughts. I'm not sure how but it was worse than anything I've felt before.

I growled. "I can't take it anymore!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I needed to see Bella.

Jumping to my feet I ran all the way back to Forks.

When I passed the sign that told me I was entering Forks my sanity came back to me. I was still going to see Bella but I realized that I can't just walk up to her without a plan. I must have put her through a lot of pain.

After a while I had come up with a plan that could work. Not long after I had decided on what I would do a car pulled up beside me. It was a silver Volvo. I smiled to myself knowing who it was.

"EDWARD YOU OVERPROTECTIVE IDIOT GET IN THE CAR NOW!" yelled my all seeing, pixie of a sister, Alice.

I jumped in the car.

Alice looked me over and frowned. "Oh my god Edward, look at you! You're a mess! What would Bella say if she saw you like this?"

The pain hit again. Alice noticed.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I stopped her with a sigh. "I know Alice. I just miss her so much it hurts."

She had a sad face that was full of pity. And so were her thoughts.

"_Poor Edward; he must be suffering. If he's like this I can only imagine how Bella is."_

I tried hard not to think about that. When Alice drove us up to our house, here in Forks, I was confused. She turned in her seat and saw the look on my face. "What, you think I'm gonna let you go back to my best friend looking like that?"

I smiled and got out of the car. She shoved some new clothes in my hand and I ran upstairs to my room. There I got dressed and made myself look a little more normal. After that, I went on a quick hunt.

When I got back, Alice was sitting on the front steps. She smiled and threw me the keys to the Volvo. "Good luck."

I wasted no time, racing to the school. Bella would just be finishing up her last class now. I parked next to her old truck and waited.

It wasn't long before I saw Bella walking towards the lot with Angela. Angela gasped when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella look!"

Bella turned to look. When she saw me she gasped too and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Edward." I heard her whisper.

I smiled her favorite smile, knowing what it does to her.

"EDWARD!" she squealed happily. A few people were already staring but when she called out everyone was. They continued to watch as she ran across the lot and literally jumped into my waiting arms. But I didn't care. She wrapped her arms tight around my neck. I brought my arms around her waist holding her as close to me as possible.

"Bella, I missed you so much. Everything I told you that day in the woods was a lie. I never wanted to leave you. It killed me to tell you those horrible things but I wanted you to have a normal happy human life so I lied. I love you, I never stopped. Please forgive me; please tell me you'll take me back after everything I put you through."

I was pleading with her. She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh Edward. I missed you too. I understand that you wanted me to have a normal life but my life has never been normal, even before I met you. Yes I forgive you, I forgave you long ago. As for the taking you back, I've been waiting for you to return to my arms since the day you left. I'd be an idiot not to take the man of my dreams back into my life."

With all that said I pulled her in for the most passionate kiss ever. I knew the second our lips met that I was back to stay and would never leave her side again. I was so happy to have my true love back in my life.

"_What the hell!" _I heard Lauren think.

It wasn't only her thoughts that made their way into my head.

"_That bitch! I can't believe that he came back for her! She doesn't deserve him!"_Jessica's thoughts.

"_I can't believe Cullen. He moves away without a word to anyone, never puts any effort towards contacting Bella then has the nerve to come back! And Bella lets him!" _Mike Newton and his petty jealousy.

"_Aw they look so happy to be back together! I'm so happy for Bella. These past few months she's been through so much and I don't think Edward would have been much better. You can see that he missed her and you can tell he would have suffered without Bella from how much __he loves her. I hope they don't have to be apart ever again." _Angela of course had the only nice thoughts toward us. Even some of the teachers' thoughts were bitter.

But I couldn't concentrate on that – I had something I needed to ask Bella. I pulled back so she could breathe and looked her in the eyes before I spoke.

"Bella there's something I need to say."

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled out of her arms. People's thoughts went crazy as i slid down onto one knee in front of her.

"_Oh hell no!"_

"_He's not gonna..."_

"_No she's my girl!"_

I looked up at Bella through my eyelashes. She looked very surprised and a little shocked. I spoke only words of love:

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all of my heart. I don't want to live without you, especially after experiencing what it feels like. I want you to know that no matter how long I live, my love for you will not fade, it will only get stronger. Will you please give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I pulled the ring my father gave my mother out of my pocket. (I had picked it up at the house.)

Tears were sliding down her cheek but she was smiling brightly. "Edward I'd be stupid not to say yes. Of course I'll marry you."

I slid the ring on her finger, kissing all of them before kissing the ring that now belonged to her. She grabbed hold of my face and pulled me up to her lips. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle.

Everyone's thoughts were screaming at me again.

"_Noooo!"_

"_Fuck you Cullen!"_

"_That bloody lucky bitch."_

"_Awww that's so sweet of Edward. Now they will never have to be apart ever again."_

Again only Angela was nice but again I didn't care. All that really mattered to me right now was that I was back in Bella's arms where we both belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! So cute!<strong>

**So how was that? Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett


End file.
